


The Mountie In The Moon (fan comic)

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8720218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Fantasy au. Benton as the Mountie in the moon and Ray as the sun's Ray





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babbling_bedlamite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babbling_bedlamite/gifts).



> Thanks to my beta who gave me a great turn of phrase.
> 
> I know Dief and Turtle shouldn't look at a solar eclipse, but they can because of magic.


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In other news, I still suck at drawing hands


End file.
